Amy Gets Glasses
by roxan1930
Summary: Amy keeps mistaking others for Sonic and it's getting pretty annoying so Cream suggests glasses.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or the characters! *lays down, tries not to cry, cries enough to fill another ocean***

 **Amy Gets Glasses**

Amy Rose was happily walking around through Green Hill Zone, just enjoying the nice day going on when something caught her eye.

Or not really some _thing_ but more like some _one_ did.

There he was, the man she dreamt of every night and with who she believed was destined to marry, no matter how many times he said no.

Sonic the Hedgehog was walking only a few feet away from her with his back turned to her.

Due to Amy being Amy she right away ran as fast as she could until she jumped and threw herself on his back, hugging him with all her might.

"Oh, Sonic my love! It's so great to see you here today! It must be the destiny of lovers that we met!" she excitedly babbled while rubbing her face against his back with her eyes closed.

She expected Sonic to greet her and ask her politely to get off him like he usually did when she surprised him with a hug but instead of that she got "What the hell, Rose?! Get off me already!"

That did not sound like Sonic at all.

Opening her eyes she then saw black instead of blue and only then she realized her mistake.

"Shadow! I thought you were Sonic!" she yelled as she quickly let go and backed up a bit.

"Sweet Chaos, I know we're both male hedgehogs but we don't look that much alike. Also, you really need to learn some control. This is exactly one of the reasons Faker keeps running away from you, idiot." the ultimate lifeform told her with a glare before grabbing a chaos emerald he apparantly had with him and using chaos control to teleport away from her.

Amy pouted, both at his words and the fact it had been him instead of Sonic.

She just didn't get how it was possible it turned out to be Shadow while she had thought it was Sonic.

She had been sure of it.

With a sigh she turned around and prepared to continue her walk but she froze again.

The real Sonic was actually walking another few feet away, his back turned to her just like Shadow had.

Knowing it couldn't be Shadow this time Amy sprinted up to him and did the same routine from earlier.

Only this time she found herself slowly float up into the air while a voice said "Amy, as much as I like hugs, I'm not Sonic."

"Silver! What are you doing here?" the pink hedgehog gasped, cupping her face.

"I'm just here for a visit. Nice to see you again, by the way." Silver calmly answered as he lowered her back tot he ground with the telekinetic powers he had been using.

"Uhm… Yeah, you too." Amy awkwardly replied.

"I'm sorry about before. I just thought that-"

"That I was Sonic?" Silver cut her off, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, pretty much." Shadow hadn't even given Amy time to feel emberrased but Silver was and it was working.

"Don't worry about it. It's kinda like how we first met." the silver hedgehog smiled and Amy was torn between feeling grateful he was so understanding or feeling even more emberrased due to being reminded of how she also mistook him for the blue blur and hugged him even while they had been strangers back then.

"I better go but one word of advice, you should really take a better look before you go and hug someone. For as far as I know I don't look that much like Sonic. Well, bye now!" and with that Silver surrounded himself by a light blue glow and floated into the air, leaving Amy alone again.

Once again the pink hedgehog pouted.

It happened again!

She once again hugged the wrong hedgehog while she had been sure it was Sonic.

She didn't understand why that kept happening because like Shadow and Silver had said, there were enough differences in their appearance but somehow she always ended up only seeing those differences when it was already to late and she was hugging the wrong hedgehog.

Maybe she was just suffering from not seeing Sonic enough.

Yeah, that must have been it.

She hadn't seen him in a week after all.

 _The next week_

It turned out that wasn't the case as while days went by Amy kept mistaking both Shadow and Silver for Sonic, even if she had literally been talking tot he blue hero a hour ago.

Shadow was seemingly getting closer and closer to the point of wanting to kill her and while still more patient and polite, Silver was also growing more annoyed.

Heck, she had even once mistaken Mighty the Armadillo for her love and that had been even worse then with Shadow and Silver since, one, Mighty wasn't even a hedgehog or blue so she had no idea how she could see him for Sonic and two, he had actually misunderstood the situation and thought she had been in love with him instead of Sonic.

It had taken her hours of explaining to get him the undertand it was an accident.

Now, after so many bloopers in her love-life Amy really needed to vent and who better then to vent to then her sweet younger sister-figure Cream the Rabbit?

"WHY DO I KEEP MISTAKING OTHERS FOR MY SONIC?!" she screamed while widly shaking her arms around as she sat on her knees on the grass in Cream's backyard, surrounded by a fallen table, chairs, cups, cookies and more.

While she and the little rabbit were having tea and cookies together Amy had started telling her friend about what was going on, starting out calmly but as she mentioned more bloopers she started becoming hysterical until the point where she had flipped the table over and ended up in the position she was now in.

"Miss Amy, please calm down. You will only cause yourself more stess like this." Cream said, standing safely a few feet away in case Amy would start swinging her hammer around in her temper tantrum.

Meanwhile her mother Vanilla had heard the commotion and was looking out of the window, praying her daughter knew what she was doing.

The little girl's words seemed to have worked as Amy stopped her idiotic behavior and with a deep sigh started putting everything back in place.

"I'm sorry but I just can't stand it anymore. Do you have any idea how hard it is to know someone is your soulmate and yet you can't even tell when someone is him or not?" she whined as she sat back on her chair.

"Considering that I have never been in love, not really." Cream answerred honestly as she too sat down now that the coast was clear.

"But what am I gonna do?!" Amy groaned, droping her forehead in the table.

"Hmmm… Maybe you just need glasses." Cream said after a moment of thinking.

"Glasses?!" Amy cried out.

"I'm sure you would still look cute!" Cream quickly reasured her, knowing how sensitive the pink hedgehog could be about her looks.

"Oh, what the heck. If it helps me get the real Sonic it's probably fort he best." Amy sighed and shrugged.

"That's the spirit!" Cream smiled, glad the ridiculous problem was pretty much solved.

They spend the next few hours just talking about everything and nothing before Amy left to the eye-doctor.

 _The next day_

"Sonic!"

"What the heck is going on?!" Sonic the Hedgehog screamed as he ran away as fast as he could from Amy who was now wearing a pair of black-rimmed glasses on her face.

From a hill now too far away stood Silver, Cream and Shadow watching the scene.

"Finally! She got glasses!" Shadow cried out in relief.

"Now she'll leave us alone! Thanks a lot Cream!" Silver added as he gave the rabbit a side-hug.

"I actually just suggested glasses to help Miss Amy." Cream awkwardly answerred.

"Doesn't matter!" both hedgehogs yelled, obviously too happy about being saved from all those hugs to even care what she just said.

Suddenly Sonic made his way up tot hem and hid behind Shadow.

Barely a second later Amy came and while everyone was nervour for a second that she would tackle Shadow or Silver she simply ran around them with a giggle.

"You can't hide from me anymore, Sonic!" she laughed as Sonic yelped in surprise.

"Oh, come on!" and with that the blue blur was litarally a blur that zoomed away in an attempt to escape from his biggest fan while the fan herself chased after him, calling after him to wait for her.

"You know, this needs to be celebrated!" Silver suddenly exclaimed.

"A glass of beer at Club Rouge?" Shadow offered with a shrug.

"Club Rouge it is! Come on, Cream." Silver nodded before grabbing the rabbit's hand and pulling her along.

"But I'm under-age!" she protested.

"Don't worry, kid. Rouge always has some juice around for those people that have a hangover. You'll be fine." Shadow ruffled her head for a bit and with a sigh Cream stopped her struggling, knowing the hedgehogs would insist on thanking her for 'saving' them even if her idea of Amy getting glasses wasn't meant for them.

Suddenly a groan was heard and turning around they spotted Mighty walking over while sulking.

"I really thought she had started liking me but turns out no girl likes me like that!" he whined.

"Oh dear…" Cream sighed.

"I'll explain later. Let's just take him wit hus for now." she told the other two who were looking at her, obvious wanting the know what was going on.

With that Silver shrugged again and lifted the armadillo up with his powers and off they went.

 **The End**

 **I know this is random, especially the ending but what the heck?! Hope you guys enjoyed it it and will look at my other work by! Also, sorry it's been so long since I made fanfiction but I just finished exams!**


End file.
